Sweet Dreams
by swirlheart
Summary: A short little drabble of Tenten showing her tender side to Neji when he needs comfort during a nightmare. Slight pairing of Ten/Neji. Prepare for cuteness! - Please read and reveiw, but no flames please.


**Sweet Dreams**

Tenten was the only female on Team Gai. She didn't mind. She liked being a part of their team. She found it very fulfilling and liked her teammates very much. Being a tomboy, she fit right in with the team of hardcore males who never held back and always looked for improvement. However, there were times when she felt that they had forgotten that she _was_ a girl. She was treated as one of the guys and she liked it, but sometimes she thought that they had lost sight of her femininity. She wanted to be acknowledged as a girl and prove that they could be skilled fighters, too. But sometimes it seemed that none of them knew that she was a girl. She was a guy in their eyes.

Of course, she did contribute to them loosing sight of her female side by acting like a boy. She was rough and tough and didn't want to be treated like the weaker sex. When there was a fight, even if it were just practice, she went all out. She always did her best and fought hard. She never went easy on anyone and didn't show a tender to anyone, really. She couldn't blame them for their lack of chivalry, but it did get on her nerves when they would be slightly less fierce when fighting another girl. She saw how they would not only go easy on them, but also help her up, ask if they were ok, praise them or whatever. With her, she would either be given a high-five or get criticism, good or bad.

Sometimes she wondered if they even knew she was a girl. Maybe if she acted more girly, they'd notice.

Tonight, they camped in the middle of the woods, sharing a tent with Gai keeping watch. Usually she slept between them, but tonight Neji was in the middle. Lee was sleeping in his sleeping bag, sprawled out on Neji's left. Occasionally, he'd punch the air or kick in his sleep, dreaming about battle. Neji was usually calm, laying flat on his back. He was a very light sleeper to the point were if a leaf hit the ground he'd wake up. Tenten noticed this when she kept watch one night and a leaf landed on his face. He woke up instantly and looked around for any signs of danger. She would understand a twig snapping, but a leaf?

Things were different tonight, though. He shifted restlessly in his sleep and moaned. A few minutes later he was tossing and turning. He let out a whine and twisted about.

This was so unlike him. He was usually quite calm. Tenten watched him for a few minutes as he began to mumble things and tossed again, panting.

_He must be having a nightmare_, she thought. _I've never seen him have one before_.

He continued mumbling things and sweat started to roll down his face, looking rather distressed. Neji's mutterings got a bit louder and his movements a bit more desperate. He looked so helpless…

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Slowly and quietly, she began moving towards him. She raised her right arm and placed her hand on his head. He let out a squeak as she made contact. She began to stroke his head.

He whimpered.

She mopped the sweat from his clammy forehead with her free hand and continued to stroke him with the other.

"Shhh… it's ok. I'm here," she cooed. "I'm right here. Hush, now, shush…"

He started to calm somewhat. She ran her fingers through his long hair and continued to shush him in a comforting, motherly tone. Neji had stopped whimpering and tossing, but he still had an anxious look on his face. On a whim, she started to sing in a soft whisper.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

Neji calmed considerably and started to relax. Seeing this as a good sign, she continued.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a Billy goat.

If that Billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

Neji leaned into her touch and sighed contentedly. Tenten resisted the urge to coo out loud and caressed his face with her hand.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I.

She finished the song and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He looked much more comfortable now. Making sure that he was completely asleep, she bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

To her surprise, he smiled. She watched him for a few more minutes before lying back down in her own sleeping bag.

No sooner had she done so did she feel Neji moving around again. She turned and saw him groping for her hand. His hand found hers and he pulled her close. Neji held her hand in his and nuzzled into his pillow.

Blushing, she tried to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly in his. Feeling her pulling away, Neji hugged her arm close to his chest, refusing to let go.

Tenten sighed in defeat and gave up. He yawned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Come to think of it, this was her first time ever showing affection to one of her teammates. She had just shown her gentle, tender, womanly nature to her teammate. Too bad he was asleep or he would have known.

Or maybe he already did.

Through another blissful sigh, Neji mumbled, "Hmnhmn…"

She blinked. That was very hard to decipher, but she knew what it sounded like. The question was did he say "Mama" or "Tenten?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AWW! Cute, wasn't it?

Please review and please no flames!


End file.
